The Recital to End All Recitals
"The Recital to End All Recitals" is the twenty-fourth episode of season two of Dance Moms. It will air on August 21, 2012 Synopsis A new style of dance (hip-hop) for the annual recital gets the dancers and moms shaken up. Then Cathy decides to make a unnecessary stop with her Apples at the recital. When Payton and Leslie join the group tension starts between Leslie and Kelly. Dances *New group dance: Light My Fire (genre: hip hop) *Repeated group dance: Trapped (genre: contemporary) seen in [[Melissa Pleads the Fifth]] *Group dance that hasn't been featured yet: Jet Set (genre: ?) *Payton solo: Eternally (genre: jazz) seen in [[Worst Birthday Party Ever!]] *Maddie solo: Unfeatured tap solo Summary Abby wants to get the girls ready for the ALDC concert and alerts the girls they are doing a brand new Hip-Hop routine. She also tells them that she will be handing out scholarships for each age division at the end of the show. Jill gets upset that Kendall will be removed from the team as soon as Paige is ok to perform. Abby tells Kelly to contact some of her old classmates back from her dancing days. Kelly feels like if she doesn't then her kids willl be at the bottom of the pyramid. Jill runs into Leslie in the parking lot, who warns Jill about the moms again. Jill however, thinks Leslie is aciting crazy and tells her she's doing this simply for Kendall. At Candy Apples, Cathy was sent tickets to the concert and decides to attend with her moms. Back at ALDC, Chloe is given Maddie's featured part in "Trapped" as punishment for not doing a solo. Abby decides to add Peyton into the group hip hop routine, as she is ont of the best hip hop dancers in her studio. Kelly and Paige were given to ok to walk and she could only perform from the weist up. At the dress rehearsal, Peyton has a hard time. She has 15 number to perform in and many quick changes. Leslie brings this up to Abby to fit in another routine so she can change. Kelly is worried about Paige further hearting her foot until it finally happens and she hurts her foot again. Leslie confronts her over Paige still being in the number and they get into an argument which results in Kelly leaving, saying the girls won't perform. Leslie agrees to stay away from her and she decides to perform Cathy ends up showing up with her group on the concert day. Abby disliked the hip-hop routine and is even more worried with Chloe taking over Maddie's Trapped role. However, Chloe does a great job and now it's time for Abby to reveal the winners of the scholarships, Maddie wins the junior award and Nia wins the most improved award. Abby meets future student Nicaya and her mom Kaya. However Cathy tries to get to them until Abby gets her to leave, learning that Jill sent the tickets to show Cathy where Kendall belongs. Pyramid Top: '''Nia '''Middle: Mackenzie, Brooke '''Bottom: '''Chloe, Maddie, Paige Trivia *This is the second episode to feature a recital, the first being When Stars Collide. *Chloe is the lead in "Trapped" instead of Maddie, because Melissa wouldn't let Maddie do a solo last week. *Katherine Narasimhan who appeared in How Do You Like Them Apples? can be seen when Abby asks if she's ready during rehearsal for the 'concert.' She can also be seen in her solo. *The scholarships went to Maddie (the junior), Nia,(most improved) and others unknown. Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Candy Apples Category:Group Dances Category:Hip Hop